My Little Lost Leafeon
by Rotom
Summary: What's a trainer to do when he looses his most beloved Pokemon in a harsh blizzard? Glaceon x Leafeon, Continuation to "My Little Flower-Blossom."
1. The Storm

**I read your reviews, I swear I do. **I just don't have this place figured out. *Insert weak smile here* This one's a continuation of My Little Flower-Blossom, so if you haven't read that, then this may or may not make much sense. Oh, and this fic was for the user Slowtype1 because he gave me the idea to continue it. I wasn't originally going to continue it, but here's the result: A sequel complete with chapters. It starts out slow at first and a little on the morbid side, but the entire story isn't like that, I promise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Leafeon, Nurse Joy, or anything else Pokemon-related seen or mentioned in this fic.**

---

Outside the wind was chilling. It howled and groaned, scattering the falling snow everywhere. The trees were bare. The land was coated in an almost impenetrable, neat blanket of snow that was only tainted by the passing footsteps of travelers in search of shelter from the harsh storm outside. There was no moon glowing in the sky, nor any stars. The only viewable object was the small yellow square on the snow whenever a light is on in a building.

In one particular building, a Pokemon center, no less, many deserted travelers were anxiously seeking shelter from the storm. Some were cuddling with their furry Arcanine or Vulpix in assurance that they were protected. Some were asleep, clad in several layers of thick blankets. Others were clutching cups of soup and hot chocolate to warm their inside. Many had just settled themselves down wherever they could, ranging from the floor to alongside a freezing window.

One in favor was plastered against a window, searching among the white radiance that called the ground its home. His breath fogged the glass and he was shivering, despite being bundled up in a heavy orange blanket. An untouched cup of hot chocolate was on the table in front of him, the steam rising as it lost its flavor. Next to it laid a small, open Luxury Ball. Despite being taken care of, it was easy to see the small scratches that covered its black surface that showed signs of age and wear.

"Is something wrong?"

The trainer wasn't expecting the sudden question so close to his ear and he let out a small gasp as he turned around. After seeing it was yet another Nurse Joy, he simply shook his head and gazed over his shoulder at the endless wonderland of snow.

"Are you sure?" Nurse Joy repeated, plopping herself down in a chair adjacent to the young trainer. Despite being obviously exhausted, her well-cared for figure didn't show any signs of tiredness, and neither did her voice. "You've not touched your dinner."

'Dinner' wasn't exactly what he wanted to call the sweet brown liquid in front of him. The trainer glanced momentarily at her, studying her face, and then at the small white cup in front of him. He picked it up and daintily took a drink of it to show her that he was okay.

He placed it back down and simply muttered, "I'm just not hungry."

Nurse Joy paused for a moment as she heard his melancholy voice, but she seemed to push it away when she gently pulled out a clipboard and said, "May I have your name? The police want a list of those who are out of the snowstorm so they know who is and who isn't missing."

"Missing…" He repeated, stressing over the two-syllable word. He kept his gaze outside as he murmured, "My name's Percy Evans."

She scribbled down his name quickly with a small red pen. After another hesitation, she curiously asked yet another question as she observed his trembling form. "You might still be suffering from Hypothermia. Should I get another blanket?"

"No."

"More chocolate?" Nurse Joy asked, flicking the same pen to the small cup in front of him. "I have more than enough."

"No…" This time his response was similar to the other, but it was lower, full of sadness. He was still shivering, though not as much as he had earlier when he'd first arrived. He adjusted the fluffy blanket before throwing his gaze outside again.

Nurse Joy followed his careless eyes, tracing it to as far as possible in the restless darkness outside. After a long pause, she asked another question. "Are you sure you're okay? You're still shaking."

"I'm just worried."

Nurse Joy wasn't exactly expecting that response and, when she'd gotten back up, she fell back down in the same seat again. She studied him for a moment. When Percy didn't add to his statement, she inquired, "About what?"

"It's nothing." Percy responded again, fidgeting uncomfortably. "I've just lost a Pokemon out in that storm, and I'm…well, worried."

"Pokemon?" Nurse Joy echoed, inching closer to the troubled teen. "What kind?"

"A Leafeon named Blossom."

"Grass-Type?" It was a ridiculous question, because cuddled up next to the fireplace was a Leafeon. By the name 'Blossom,' his Leafeon was probably female. This one was male. "How long has she been missing?"

Percy fidgeted uncomfortably, leaning against the window again. "Um…I don't know. I always leave her out," He looked at the Luxury Ball that was nestled on the table with tired green eyes. "…That snowstorm came upon us so suddenly and quickly…and I lost her…and I'm just worried. Blossom was my first Pokemon." He added silently.

It was odd for a Leafeon to be a starter Pokemon, but maybe he'd gotten an odd professor. Nurse Joy remained silent as she glanced briefly at the Pidgey clock on the wall. It was past three in the morning, so he must be tired, but he wasn't resting without his Leafeon. The world needed more caring trainers like him, it seemed.

Nurse Joy tried another question as she resumed fumbling with her clipboard. "Does Blossom know where the Pokemon Center is?" There was only one word spoken that confirmed her unseen worry.

"No."

Percy let out a long, dragged sigh. He eyed the now cold liquid before raising a shaking hand to grip it. He drank it slowly, savoring every drop and when he placed it down again, it was utterly empty. This time he didn't turn back to the window. Instead, he turned wistfully at the other trainers that remained fast asleep. He was hardly aware when Nurse Joy asked him another question.

"Do you have any other Pokemon?"

"I do, but I left them all with Professor Elm. I did that to see if I could beat Lucian with only a Leafeon." He lowered his voice into a whisper, "I beat him…" It was obvious he'd forgotten to get his Pokemon back after that spectacular event. It was suddenly clear why he didn't have a faithful Growlithe at his feet or a Glameow playing with his auburn hair.

Nurse Joy, having reached her destined page, scanned over the small text briefly. She frowned in worry, but there was hope dancing in her eyes that Percy didn't see. She looked at him momentarily, and whispered, "Hang on, Percy. I'll be back."

She was off in an instant. Percy sighed as he turned back to the outside world viewable from the single window. Was it possible that his faithful Leafeon, a single Grass-Type, could survive by herself in that sort of weather, with those types of Pokemon? An Ice-Type Pokemon like Weavile could make her faint in the cold weather easily and if…

He shivered. No, that was going too far. Blossom was still alive. Blossom was well. Blossom was going to come back, he just knew it. The problem was that he just had to find her, that's all. Find her…but how? Blossom certainly was unused to the chillingly cold weather. He'd only been up to Snowpoint maybe four or five times within his seven years of Pokemon training. Certainly there was some sort of natural instinct within Pokemon?

A stack of stapled papers landed on the table in front of him, cutting him off of his thoughts. A familiar red pen bounced off the table and found itself on top of the tidy papers, and he looked up at the doctor's shadow. "…What's this?"

"A missing Pokemon form. Professor Motisma is in charge of missing Pokemon, so he made these forms. All you have to do is fill them out with Blossom's information, and give them back to me." She scratched her head in what seemed like embarrassment, and he looked at her curiously. "The Professor's quite a Pokemon person. He literally doesn't rest until he finds what he's looking for."

Percy tilted his head in mild confusion at the last sentence, but nodded, and, with a brief thanks later, Nurse Joy left him to fill them out in peace. The answers were painfully easy. When you have a Pokemon you've had for over seven years, you know all about it:

**Nickname, if any:** Blossom

**Gender:** Female

**Species: **Leafeon

**Type:** Grass

**Trainer ID: **05579

On and on, the questions went, ranging from critical to plain out weird: one of them even questioned if the specific Pokemon enjoyed eating cheese or not. He blinked in confusion, but answered the odd question anyways. By the time he was done, he revised all of his answers before letting out another dragged out sigh.

He glanced at the clock. It was past five, but it was still dark outside. The clouds must be covering the beautiful sunrise. Poor, poor Blossom. She loved the sun. The terrible blizzard showed no signs of letting up. Nurse Joy returned a few moments later to collect his paperwork.

Percy shot her a questionable look and asked, "Why does he want to know if Blossom likes cheese?"

Nurse Joy shrugged. "I don't know. The professor's not exactly right in the head. Did you fill out everything?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy."

"Good." She smiled as she stooped down to his level, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. "I promise you, we'll find your little Leafeon. She's out there somewhere. You should try to rest, okay? You haven't slept a wink since you woke up."

Percy turned his head away to look out the window again. "Yes, ma'am…" It was easy to see how hard it was to keep himself from crying.

She remained behind him for a moment, watching him. Silently she handed him a tissue, and he reluctantly took it. She walked off again after a mild hesitation, taking his empty drink and forms with her. The lights turned off as she exited, glancing one again at Percy. Percy remained covered in the blanket, his seemingly sightless stare never leaving the frozen wonderland outside as the yellow square of light disappeared and dowsed the room in never-ending darkness.

---

**Continued in Part Two**

---

Whoopsie! I didn't realize how short that chapter was. I'll have the others longer, that's a promise. Then again, it depends on if you all prefer longer or shorter chapters. The reader knows best, you know.


	2. No Service

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurse Joy, Leafeon, or anything else related to Pokemon seen or mentioned in this fic. **

---

Percy awoke as his head hit the neatly swept hardwood floors. For a moment he reeled, confused as to what was going on. Despite the orange blanket claiming him as its home, the first and main thing he noticed was that it was incredibly _cold_. So cold in fact that when he removed the blanket from his head and glanced at the small thermometer on the wall it read a chilling twenty-seven below zero degrees Fahrenheit.

He was dazed for a moment and then it dawned on him that he must've fallen asleep against the window. Sure enough, from his uncomfortable position on the floor, there was a foggy smear on the window where gravity had decided to remove him from. Oh Arceus, he looked insane lying like that. He quickly got up and wrapped the already freezing sheet around him.

Why was it so cold? Several people and Pokemon were bundled up in large groups, sharing body heat. There was a small unhelpful fire burning in the fireplace with many creatures crammed around it, savoring the wanted heat. Even the many nurses were dressed more warmly. Yet, for some odd reason, there weren't any Fire-Type Pokemon around. He decided to voice his concern to a nearby Nurse Joy.

"The power kind of…well, it kind of went off last night," She stammered nervously. Whether this was the same Joy from last night or not, she was certainly being run rampant with repetitive chores. "So that… Well, that includes the heating unit."

"…It's negative twenty-seven degrees," He pointed out, clutching his blanket like it was his lifeline. Was he glad he wore his thick coat...

She glanced at the thermometer behind him and seemed to pale. "Uh…yeah. Just be glad you're not outside."

"Outside? Certainly that wouldn't make a diff…" Percy stopped speaking when he followed her gaze to another window. "Oh jeez... That…that doesn't look good!"

Indeed, it didn't look too well outside. As a matter of fact, you couldn't see outside at all. The thick snow had piled up to the window, past the window actually, and one couldn't see out at all. Percy was so busy watching with his mouth agape that he didn't catch all of what Nurse Joy was saying.

"…working on it, but the snow is six feet thick so it's weighing down the power lines. Nothing is working; we can't even keep a fire lit."

"What?"

Nurse Joy took a deep breath. "I said…"

"No, no. I mean… as in… what?!" He repeated, this time in a panicking voice. A few people looked up as Nurse Joy blushed.

"We're sorry, sir." She apologized, rubbing her head nervously. "We understand your impatience but…" Her voice trailed off. "Is there anything we get for you? We're fresh out of blankets… I'm sorry about that."

Percy thought for a while. Finally he inquired, "Why don't you have a Flareon or something to give us some heat?"

"That's the problem, we don't have any," Nurse Joy explained tentatively. When Percy opened his mouth to ask another question, she interrupted him. "We do, but they're in the ICU, so we can't get them to do anything."

Wait. Flareon? The word he spoke so absentmindedly reminded him of another association of an Eevee evolution: Leafeon. He owned a Leafeon…didn't he?

"What about Blossom?"

She paused, searching his face. "…Uh… Blossom?" So this wasn't the Nurse Joy from before. Well, that was okay. "Err…"

"Blossom is a Leafeon."

She paused, thinking. Then something must've snapped inside her head. She snapped her fingers with an exclamation. "Ah! That Professor Whatzit told me about you. Aren't you the kid with a little lost Leafeon?"

There was a heavy silence. Be it a rhetorical question or a surge of loneliness, it wasn't answered.

"Well, anyway… She'll be fine."

She would? There was six feet of snow outside! A Grass-Type in their right mind couldn't even live for a day out there! He was silent. They always said they'd be fine in those cheesy movies. Well this wasn't a cheesy movie. This was a life-or-death situation.

"May I go and look for her?"

She was mortified, clapping her hand on her face. "Good heavens, no! Are you crazy?"

"I want my friend back."

The words placed so strongly together in a sentence as such, she didn't respond for a long time. Finally Nurse Joy changed the subject. "The electric company is trying to get some power on. All these Electric-Types don't have enough energy to actually do anything…"

He was thinking again and another thought struck him, more ideal than the last. He waited politely for her to finish speaking and then curiously asked, "Do cell phones work here?" They were wireless. Certainly they wouldn't be canceled out, too?

This time, she contemplated the question. "…It depends. If you have a good provider, then you might be able to get a signal. You can try, I suppose." There was a sneeze on the far side of the room from the same ill Arcanine and she instantly gasped, "Duty calls! I have to go!"

She was off in an instant. Percy took the moment to glance outside again. He touched the glass cautiously, expecting it to burst at any moment and send the soft white substance burying the room. It didn't, but his fingers left a smear from his body heat being higher than the temperature outside and inside.

The cell phone! He almost forgot. He eyed his tan bag as he rummaged through it, tossing out things that were important a long time ago: a Poffin, a Shell Bell, several Potions and an Ether. Now they were unneeded, useless. Percy just wanted his Leafeon back.

He found his phone and flipped it open. It was just as cold and as such, took quite some time to turn on. He dialed his home number and pressed the green call button. After a long hesitation, the phone responded with bold letters.

**No access point in range. Please change your location.**

He tried again, this time more urgently.

**No access point in range. Please change your location.**

…This wasn't right. Percy flipped the phone closed and glared outside. The weekend wasn't supposed to be spent trapped inside of a powerless Pokemon Center without his faithful Blossom by his side. He was supposed to be cuddled up with his grandmother, warm and toasty with a cup of hot chocolate by his side…and his loyal Leafeon asleep, curled up at his feet.

While he was all warm and toasty...well, okay, he wasn't really that warm and toasty. He was _freezing _with a chill that shot up his spine and threatened to give him hypothermia. And yet, outside lay six feet of snow going with a harsh blizzard, complete with the degrees dropping. And his Leafeon was out there somewhere.

No, that wasn't it…

_Blossom_ was out there somewhere.

---

**Continued in Part Three**

---

...Okay, I hate how this part ends. I just do... I don't really know why. I blame my obsession with detail. The next chapter is where the action actually starts, m'kay? I thank you for reading this far!


	3. Sheer Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leafeon, Glaceon, Nurse Joy, or anything else related to Pokemon seen or mentioned in this fic.**

---

The evening passed by extremely slowly. Without any heat or contact to the outside world, it was bitterly freezing. Sure, the Ice-Type Pokemon didn't mind, but some, like that Turtwig in the corner, wore a mixed expression of annoyance and fear, shivering in the nook of their trainers' loving embrace.

One very peeved trainer kept muttering about how it was colder inside than it was outside. Another kept claiming a refrigerator was warmer. All of the nurses running the center were having some difficulty controlling them. With snow piled up to the windows, a claustrophobic person would've easily gone insane in the three-room cabin.

Percy hated to admit it, but he was jealous, jealous of the warmth in southern cities, jealous that those people had electricity, jealous that other trainers had company within their Pokemon. The place seemed swarmed with Grass-Types. He did find it somewhat odd that none of the Pokemon knew a useful Fire or Electric-Type move, but didn't question it.

There wasn't really much to do but wait the chilling storm out. There would be a chaotic stampede whenever someone screamed they found a signal on their cell phone, but it would be followed by a glare when the battery ran dead or the signal was lost. People and Pokemon alike were huddled in tiny groups in an effort to ward off the heat.

Percy had some time to think, especially seeing as he was alone except for that memory-filled Luxury Ball he was clutching as his lifeline. Emotions ran unseen to the surface; happiness when he remembered so vividly the day he met Blossom as an Eevee; sadness when she had fainted after taking a beating from a Typhlosion; worry when he could picture her in his head so clearly… One shone above the others, though, and that was determination.

That night, Percy didn't sleep a wink. He couldn't even lower his head against the windowpane without that friendly Leafeon cry going through his mind, only to be followed by a fantasized shriek of her as she was ruthlessly attacked by a gang of Delibird. He bolted up with a start and shivered when his action caused to blanket to expose his flesh as his squashed pillow flopped to the floor. This was nothing but torture.

His gaze traveled outside where the snow had melted some, but not enough. It still clung to the sill of the windows. Although it was no longer snowing, Percy couldn't see past the restless darkness. On a night like this, without a full moon, Darkrai would have a feast. No stars shone. One could barely see the outline of battered trees against the sky.

Despite wearing his thick winter coat, he was still shivering. The thermometer read that it was twenty below zero. The clock claimed that it was a little past midnight. Nearly every organism was captivated in dreams, but a few were so far in a doze they wouldn't care if the apocalypse came.

"Jeez… I can't take this…"

Percy's pained mutter didn't disturb the still forms curled up against the stone walls. He exhaled a heavy sigh, although it was more like a yawn, and buried his face back into his stiff pillow. Almost instantly, a picture of Blossom, wounded and crying for help, formed itself in his head and he shot up again. This time he fell to the floor with a dull thud.

If only they had carpet! These hardwood floors only absorbed the cold. He sat upright again, climbing into his chair. He looked back outside again where the storm continued roaring. How cold was it out there, anyways…? Certainly it couldn't be any warmer, what with the heating unit broken and, unfortunately, all of the Fire-Types ill. Like it would make a difference…

Something else continually bugged him. According to those Nurse Joy, he'd been unconscious for three days since that blizzard started. Three days with hypothermia, followed by these two cruel days in which he was stuck in a crazy cabin with endless Chansey and no electricity…Goodness. The next morning would be a full week since Blossom was lost.

Lost? That was an odd way of wording it. Instead of saying live or die, it was like found and lost. Or rather, _lost _and found. How peculiar. He was trying to find his lost Leafeon. Lost and found suited the miniature quest, indeed. Lost. Those words echoed over and over, like a broken record. His sister had 'lost' a Zigzagoon once during a Team Rocket rampage. It was disheartening to say the least about the tears that fell.

His seemingly sightless green eyes traveled to the Luxury Ball snuggled so securely on the table, flawed by a small scratch on the underside. It belonged to his first Pokemon, one that he'd grown with in emotion and knowledge. His poor little friend, alone and out in that blizzard…

Percy stood up. He hadn't originally intended to do so, but his feet ordered it. He kept his eyes on the aged sphere in front of him. It was shiny, yet covered in several dainty scratches, excluding the major one on the bottom portion. He picked it up slowly, carefully, as if it could break at any moment.

Seven years is a long time to know a Pokemon.

Some had shorter life spans…some had longer, but whatever the case, Blossom's was depleting rapidly. Heck, maybe it'd already been deleted. She could be out there, stone-dead in the middle of the storm. Maybe he'd never find the body.

_Whoa, that's going too far! Blossom's alive, I'm telling you!_

Percy scolded himself for thinking such discouraging thoughts. Absentmindedly, he placed the aged orb deep in his coat pocket. He eyed his bag, the contents still scattered haphazardly on the table. Did he have another Luxury Ball? Yes, he did, thank goodness. He cautiously grabbed two more--in case Blossom had broken from the seal, he'd still be able to get her again. He wanted Blossom to be comfortable, at least.

He eyed the clocked on the wall. 12:56AM. He turned to the maze of dreaming people and Pokemon alike. All were asleep or so far gone they wouldn't care if the holocaust came. Some were sprawled out on tables and chairs, some were cuddled on the floor. A Glameow was even curled up tightly in a kitchen sink.

The mass maze would be too hard to get through without disturbing a large quantity of creatures. He eyed the same window, the one he'd spent so much time with. It wasn't locked…

With skill matching that of a Sneasel, he managed to maneuver the latch so that it opened. The bitter Snowpoint wind shot in, and Percy had to take a minute to compose himself at the bitter cold air. He gritted his teeth slowly as he silently slipped outside and closed the window again.

The snow traveled up to his knees. His first instinct was to leap back inside where it was safer and somewhat warmer, but he couldn't. Emotionally, physically, mentally…he just couldn't bring himself to. Blossom was a Grass-Type, for Celebi's sake! She'd been suffering out here for six days now…and Grass-Types didn't do well against Ice-types.

With that, Percy started trekking through the snow, footprints spilling behind him, one by one.

It was a fair amount of time when Percy had to stop. He cursed himself for being both dedicated and crazy, but he had to find his Leafeon. Dead or alive, he had to know about Blossom. He shivered violently as he looked at the sky. It was still pitch-black. Percy must've been traveling for about an hour now.

Had he been discovered missing yet? That didn't matter. Blossom was missing and nobody would do anything about it. He had to find his Leafeon. No, why did he keep saying that? Find his Blossom.

He tried to take another step, but the howling wind blew him off balance and he spiraled to the ground, face first.

"UGH! That's cold!!"

He shrieked, the sound disappearing into the echo of falling snow. He managed to pull himself to a sitting position. It was dangerous to sit in those conditions, but hey. He was exhausted. Clad in a thick coat, earmuffs, boots, gloves, and even that same orange blanket, he was warm, but not as much. Hypothermia could set in at any time.

There was a faint sound. He hardly noticed it at first and brushed it off like it was simply a Butterfree kiss on his cheek. Then it grew louder and was synchronized by a second, lighter sound of footsteps that crunched in the deep snow.

_Stay awake, Percy. Find out what that is._

His mental wish didn't seem to obey, and the last thing he saw before falling into an endless sleep was the leafy outline of two familiar ears and a small crescent outlined against the raven sky. The sound seemed to fade away into nothingness as Percy fell asleep in a painful mist of unconsciousness.

"...Lea-Lea?"

---

**Continued in Part Four**

---

Hmm...Now that I've reread it, chapter two seems better than what I give it credit for. Again, I thank you for reading this far!

**Edits:**  
-Edited one of the apocalypse words, as suggested by an anonymous reviewer.


	4. Ice Blossom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glaceon, Leafeon, Hall of Origin, Route 217, or anything else related to Pokemon seen or mentioned in this fic.**

---

The second Percy could register the freezing of the whitened radiance all around him, he shot up with quick recognition and a brief gasp. After catching his breath and wiping the collecting snow from his hair, he hissed aloud to nobody as he realized the danger he had inevitably put himself in by dozing off.

"Percy, you idiot! You can't fall asleep!" He winced when his words were returned with a soft echo off the icy-covered rocks, and hesitated before lowering his voice. "That could kill you, you know! What if Blossom walked by and you missed her? And I…"

It took him a moment.

"I'm not cold…?" He continued to himself. It sounded more like a question than anything, and he quickly examined his surroundings just to make sure he hadn't ended up in the Hall of Origin or some other afterlife place. No, he was still stuck in Route 217. Although where at, he wasn't too sure…

"Now that's odd…"

As he was examining the sky, he found himself murmuring those words. The sky was no longer a deep and menacing raven-color of nighttime. Instead the sun had risen from behind Mt. Coronet and graced the region with a new and beautiful sunrise, turning the sky a glorious mixture of blue and pink. Only a few stars remained and it took Percy a few seconds to realize it wasn't hailing anymore. It wasn't snowing.

Despite the weak warmth, it was still quite chilly and snow remained on the ground, although somewhat less than before Percy had passed out. There had been no indication of how long he'd been gone in that cloudy mist of dreamless sleep, but it must've been a fair amount of time because it was daylight and much warmer. For all he knew, he could've been asleep for five days, though he doubted it.

Percy wasn't aware of how long sat there, staring endlessly up into the lilac shaded sky, lost in thought. It was so surreal and the sound unexpected, but something broke him out his observation. Something he'd never expect to hear during the middle of a calm after a storm. That something was out of place in the middle of northern Sinnoh, but it was one of the most beautiful things Percy had ever heard. And it was talking to him.

"Leafeon eon, Leafeon, lea?"

…Was that…? No, it couldn't be. As much as he wanted to find Blossom, that jumbled bunch of words couldn't have been her. He'd been doing nothing for the past Celebi-knows-how-long. Yet it sounded so familiar, so close. It couldn't hurt to look, could it?

Sitting perfectly poised just ten feet from Percy was a tan fox-like creature, the crinkly green-tipped tail concealing the paws in an unneeded effort to keep the darker chocolate-colored paws covered from the nonexistent weather. The Grass-Type's diamond shaped green-tipped ears seemed to glow in reflection to the sunlight and the green crescent-shaped growth on the Pokemon's head matched perfectly in synchronization.

Percy blinked for a moment, his first thought was that this organism was that of a hallucination. However he knew that was impossible because unless he was ill with Schizophrenia, there was no way he would hallucinate with his mind and senses fully intact.

"Blossom?"

The black button nose twitched in recognition of the name and the Pokemon tilted its head. Percy stood up out of curiosity and, when she saw her trainer was alright, the Leafeon charged right at him, knocking him back down into the snow, covering him in lovable licks and that familiar bouncing. Percy was left giddy with laughter and tears of joy.

"My gosh, don't scare me like that again! Where'd you go, you crazy Leafeon?!" He was speaking it with a playfulness in his tone, and Blossom knew it. Anger and annoyance had disappeared from his voice. He was back to himself again. "Ack! Stop it, that tickles! Aaah!"

For a long time the two friends lay there playing and laughing, crying and loving. Percy didn't try to push her away when she got too excited; he didn't squirm when her fifty-six pounds started crushing him; he didn't even stop crying until they had finally calmed down.

Which was quite unexpected since Blossom was the first to break their reunion. That was usually Percy's job. He took a moment to see is she was injured, and she wasn't at that, to his surprise. There wasn't a mark on her. She was perfectly fine.

"How'd you do it?" He asked her, rubbing her furiously on the head, knowing he wouldn't receive a legit response. "It's like you put up a permanent Protect or something!"

Blossom seemed to hesitate before answering, and even then the answer wasn't aimed at him. She ducked away from his petting and turned her bright brown eyes in the direction of a group of snow-covered pine trees nearby. Almost as if she was talking to a wall, she cried out, "Leafeon!"

It was a loud yell, and even her childish voice echoed in the dense valley. Because Blossom was right next to him, Percy had to cover his ears for a moment. There wasn't a response from anything or anyone. It was met with silence. Percy waited a moment before trying to speak again.

"…Blossom," Her ears twitched in acknowledgement of her words, but she didn't move otherwise. "Why did you just yell out like that?"

She didn't respond. For a moment Percy thought she must've been confused due to the harsh climate, but a second later she flicked her ears. Unsatisfied with something, she whipped around and bit the cuff of Percy's coat and started tugging in the opposite direction.

Percy had no choice but to let his Leafeon lead him, and he inquired curiously, "Hey, where are you taking me?"

"Lea," Blossom responded, her voice muffled.

Blossom was leading him to where she had shouted, so it was a good five minutes before Percy could see anything in the thick icy undergrowth. Even so, it was a smaller creature resembling Blossom, but not exactly. The downy fur was a milky blue instead of a lush tan color. The paws, tipped a pale black color, matched the diamonds on the back and the resembling tail. Upon its head lay a small bunch of fur shaped like a Sherpa hat.

It was a Glaceon, watching their every move. Camouflaged by the shadows and snow-covered rock, it seemed to get uncomfortable as Blossom dragged Percy near, but didn't move. Instead it remained eyeing Percy, nervousness causing the dark-tipped tail to twitch uneasily.

"Lea, Leafeon-feon," Blossom spoke this time to Percy. Back to the Glaceon, she added, "Eon-leaf Leafeon," Whatever she was trying to tell the Glaceon, it didn't respond and kept watching Percy.

Percy wasn't sure what to think. His trainer instinct told him to bash it with an Iron Tail, but that wasn't the proper case. Blossom was trying to tell him something about this shy Glaceon. Curiously, he tried talking to it.

"Well now, who are you?"

Silence. Blossom seemed to be pining away, nudging Percy to get closer, standing bipedal to push on his back. He stumbled forward at her unneeded weight, causing the Glaceon to tense up, but Percy made distance quickly. He didn't want to frighten it.

"Here boy," He tried. The timid Pokemon didn't move. Maybe it was a female? Percy tested, "Come here, girl."

The Glaceon looked rather offended, and Percy decided right away that it was indeed a male. "Leafeon!" Blossom added. She almost seemed to be laughing.

Why was Blossom, a Grass-Type, so friendly towards this Ice-Type? Were they friends? Did she take pity on his humiliation? Percy carefully inched closer to the feral Pokemon. "Do you know Blossom somehow?"

"Glace."

The word was so small and silent at first. Percy wasn't expecting it and missed it. After a long pause the Glaceon finally nodded his head, although rather slowly, as if Percy was an alien and he was trying to make contact.

"May I pet you?" He asked cautiously. He remembered vaguely that Glaceon fur was very sharp like a Jolteon's, although not as obvious. "Would you hurt me?"

Once again, the Glaceon didn't respond verbally. Carefully he lowered his blue head, giving Percy permission to stroke it. Percy accepted it and bent down silently, reaching out to stroke it. The fur felt soft to his touch, unlike what the scientists claimed. Then again, maybe this Glaceon wasn't agitated. He was just nervous.

Blossom was quivering with anticipation beside Percy, hopping about, leaving gaping indentions in the snow where she'd landed. Blossom was way more excited than usual. It was as if it had started raining hamburgers. Percy watched her for a moment before turning his gaze back at the Glaceon under his hand.

"Are you and Blossom friends?"

This time the Glaceon nodded, more readily than the last. He smiled a shaky grin as he clumsily stood up and pushed on Percy's hand with his furry head. "Glaceon…"

"You took care of her, didn't you?" Percy questioned carefully. This time, the Glaceon seemed more confident as he responded with his usual name syllables. "Thank you, Glaceon. I don't know what I would do without her."

This time, the Glaceon barreled into Percy's side. Blossom followed suit and soon Percy was on the ground, both of the Eevee evolutions towering heartily over him. Percy thought he got the message, and silently he asked Blossom, "Did you find yourself a boyfriend?"

The Glaceon overheard anyway. He followed Blossom's reaction after a mild hesitation, and both sent him an enthusiastic nod and a thorough covering of friendly licks.

"All right, okay, I get it!" Percy giggled from underneath the two Pokemon. When they finally got off of him he thought for a brief moment before telling the Glaceon, "I don't want Blossom to be sad again."

Blossom was filled with excitement, shoving herself against his knee. Percy examined her for a moment, before going back to the Glaceon. "But she can't live out here, you know. All this hail would end up killing her. She can't keep using Sunny Day because eventually she'll run out of power to use it."

"Eon…" The Glaceon responded, crestfallen.

Percy took deep breath, feeling the extra Luxury Balls in his pocket. Just in case. "You could come with us, if you want. Other types of weather wouldn't hurt you like this cold would hurt Blossom." Blossom was shooting around the snow in excitement before he was even finished.

"Gla?" The Glaceon questioned, standing up again, ears alert.

"Yeah. See, I just put you in here." Percy told him, holding the black and gold device out at hand for the Ice-Type to sniff carefully. "It's really comfortable, by the way. Blossom loves it in there." The Glaceon appeared quite confused as to how a large Pokemon could fit in such a small space. "It's hard to explain. After I put you in here I just have to send you out again, and there you go. Two Pokemon, together forever."

That seemed to convince the Glaceon, despite the odd logic. It picked up its head and tapped it curiously before turning into a red stream of light and disappearing inside. The Luxury Ball closed and, after a few moments of a tense scarlet ticking, remained still. Percy nodded with approval and threw the sphere in the air. The Glaceon reappeared a second later, although rather clumsily as it instantly fell flat on his face.

Blossom giggled as Percy stifled a laugh. "Well, you need a name, you know. Naming you Glaceon is like naming a cat the name Cat." The Glaceon tilted his confused head, but Blossom seemed to already have a name picked out for him. She nudged Percy's side before tapping the solid snow in front of her.

"…Snow?" He questioned. Blossom wasn't satisfied and this time she patted it, looking eagerly at Percy. Looking closer, Percy could tell that it was frozen. "Deep Freeze?" That was a weird name! Blossom shook her head with a giggle. "Ice?"

The Glaceon in question picked up his head and stared expectantly in Percy's direction. Below him, Blossom nodded.

Percy understood. Maybe that was his actual Pokemon name instead of a nickname, and Blossom was trying to tell him. "Okay, then," Percy echoed, turning to the Glaceon. "I'll name you Ice. You don't mind, do you?"

Ice obviously didn't mind. Together, he and Blossom tackled into each other, gleefully playing, surrounded by the ruffled white snow. Percy remained watching them, and he felt a smile finally plant itself on his face. His Leafeon was back, and so was he. More importantly, Blossom was happy, and that's all that mattered. Those two Pokemon, playing so happily together on the pale white snow under the dawn's lavender sky…

Well, it was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen in his life.

---

---

...Did that turn out okay? I hope it did. Sorry this took so late, I had trouble writing the original idea for this chapter, so I scrapped it and went with this idea.

Does anybody know what the Glaceon x Leafeon shipping is named? You know, like how Ash x Paul is Comashipping? Because thanks to you guys I think I'm starting to become a supporter of it. Which is good, you might see more of these _My Little_ stories with the same characters...


End file.
